


Fangirl

by chien



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chien/pseuds/chien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie questions the validity of Cassie's infatuation with Kon. Did she really have romantic feelings for him, or was she nursing a fangirl crush on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ on 8/11/2006. Takes place a few Wendy episodes after the one made in Young Justice #33.

“Get ‘em, T.J.!,” whispered Cissie after she slurped an icy spoonful of chocolate-chip-mint into her mouth. The woman on screen--Wendy the Werewolf Stalker--skillfully aimed her crossbow at a werewolf and slammed the trigger. It misfired, crushing her last arrow; the snapped string tore her arm.

The background music increased in rhythm and volume, bass booming loudly as she backed into a petrified tree. The werewolf reared up and howled at the moon, celebrating his catch. But before he could take a bite, Wendy stabbed him with what was left of the arrow, silver head intact. Cassie screamed as the werewolf thrashed wildly. Grabbing Wendy’s hair and lifting her into the air, it steadied itself and brought its massive hand towards chest. Ignoring her pain, Wendy pounded the heel of her boot against the end of the arrow sticking out of the werewolve’s chest, shoving the silver deeper. As a last resort, the werewolf dug his claws into her stomach and twisted his grip. 

“No!” Wendy’s werewolf lover morphed into his true form and bodily slammed into the evil one. It hit the ground and instead of getting up, it clawed at the Earth and foamed.

Cassie and Cissie pressed closer together as he tried to add pressure to Wendy’s bloodied arm. She smiled heroically and winked at him. “Just a little cut… no worries.” She weakly scratched him behind his ear--his favorite spot. “Don’t, Wendy, please…” The werewolf stalker coughed and closed her eyes. Bathed in moonlight, Wendy the werewolf stalker died in her love’s arms. 

Violin music, and an old tune from a child’s music box: the screen faded to black, with “to be continued” in white cursive font at the corner. The credits were slower than usual.

Stunned, the two girls gaped at the screen.

Cassie breathed in deeply, and squealed. “Eeeeeeeeeeee!” She bounced on her bed and pointed at the television. Cissie waved her arms, “I know I know I know I know!” “Did you see when she--“ “Yeah and then he came over and--“ “But he was too late--“ “And she did it! She killed him!” They squealed excitedly together.

After calming down some, Cassie pressed the record button and pulled the tape out. She gingerly set it on a little stack of black tapes and sighed.

“Those are for Kon, right?” Cissie chucked the empty ice cream container and plastic spoon into the Wonderwoman trashcan. The other blonde sat back on the bed, dreamily staring at her ceiling fan. “Uh huh,” she replied absentmindedly.

“You’re so obsessed with him.” “Am not!” protested Cassie, pushing her Superboy teddy bear underneath the blanket. “Um, Cassie?” “Yeah?” The world-famous archer pointed at the life-size poster of Superboy on the door. “You don’t need an archer’s eye to spot that.”

Cassie blushed and shoved Cissie. “I was obsessed. I stopped. I’m over that kid stuff.” “So I take it you haven’t been collecting the Superboy trading cards then, huh?” Wondergirl widened her eyes in shock and shook Cissie, “There are Superboy trading cards?!”

Surprised at Cassie’s overreaction, Cissie was slow to respond, “Um, no. I was kidding.”

“Oh.” Cassie released Cissie and stood up stiffly. “Hey, are you--“ “I’m going to make some popcorn.” She ran downstairs. Her mom was doing some work at the museum tonight, so it didn’t matter if she stomped.

Sighing, Cissie rolled her eyes and took a good look at the room. It wasn’t her first time here, but usually they’re too busy talking, squealing, or napping to have a moment to look at it. Cassie said she recently found her box of Superboy items that she had angrily “abandoned” when she lost hope in creating a relationship with him. Well, she had hope again and had redecorated. It was normal enough, but had just enough Superboy merchandise to hint at an above average interest. A poster here and there, a clock, a diary, the bear… they were all things that can be taken down and concealed quickly if Kon ever burst in unexpectedly. 

Hey! Wait a minute, Cissie had merchandise too! And her action-figure was much cooler than the one Kon released a year ago. Not to mention, her calendars were more tastefully done than his, and her commercials were definitely more successful… 

She bugged Cassie when she came back with a hot bag of buttery-goodness. “If you’re such a big collector, why don’t you at least have a mug of you best friend?” Cissie considered taking the bag of popcorn away so that Cassie couldn’t hide behind it. “Well, I stopped doing that kind of thing. There hasn’t been any new Superboy stuff since his agent disappeared, and that was a long time ago.” She looked quite a bit upset at this and ate faster.

“If I gave you a signed poster of me, would you hang it up on the door?”

“Well, it’s kind of already taken…”

Cissie flinched. Cassie offered the bag to Cissie and prodded her, “I thought you were okay with me liking Kon.” “I am!” That came out louder than it was supposed to. Adopting Cassie’s tactic, Cissie started eating to avoid talking too. “Then why are you bugging me about it all of a sudden?” Cassie pulled the teddy bear out for air and placed it on her lap.

Turning away, Cissie muttered, “I don’t know. I just never realized how serious it was until now. I mean… you’re taping episodes every week! And he didn’t even ask! All he did was complain that he keeps missing episodes because of Cadmus work.”

“So? I’m just being considerate.”

“No, that’s not the right word for it. You don’t even know if he wants the tapes, and you haven’t told him about them yet. You’re doing favors for him, and he doesn’t even know!”

Crunch, crunch, crunch!

“Cassie, that’s not ‘considerate,’ that’s creepy and excessive.”

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch…

“Cassie?” Annoyed, Cissie waved her hand in front of Cassie’s face. The shorter-haired blonde pushed it away. “Will you drop it if I hung up a poster of you?” Offended, Cissie frowned, “No! That’s not the point!” “Then what are you trying to say?!” The bear tumbled out of her lap as she stood up angrily.

“I just… When are you going to tell him?”

“Soon, okay?!” Annoyed, Cassie turned her TV set off and started rearranging her books. She put the diary on top of her textbooks and moved her Superboy photo frame (if you put in the right kind of photo, it made it look like you were standing next to him--and Cassie used the right kind of photo) onto her book shelf.

“You’re sure this isn’t a fangirl crush?”

“I-I’m sure.”

Cissie crossed her legs on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Dejectedly, Cassie sat down and glared at the wall--then realized that she was glaring at her second-favorite poster, so she glared at her other wall. Trying to make amends, Cissie used the bear to talk. “Come on, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” No effect.

The archer made the bear strut and tried her best Kon imitation, “Hey Wondy! Why so down? Gorgeous girls like you should smile more, yeah? Come on, babe, flash me some of those pearly-whites.” Cassie ducked her head and threw her arms around herself, hiding her growing smile. “That’s it, now give me a kiss.”

In one swift movement, Cassie popped up onto her knees and pressed her lips onto the side of Cissie's mouth.

Cissie dropped the bear as she deepened the kiss, their fingers twining together. When Cissie pulled away slowly, Cassie pressed her forehead against the blonde’s collarbone.

“You know, I do have a pin of you.”

“You do?”

“On my backpack.” 

Cissie smirked and softly stroked Cassie’s back, “So you can see me everyday?”

“Um, yeah actually.”

“…Oh.”

Cissie tossed the bear to the corner and pinned Cassie.


End file.
